Cuando nadie me ve
by KathyAV
Summary: Cuando nadie me ve solo ella sabe lo que me pasa, intrigante one-shot, no hay tanto sumario porque sería perder el poco misterio. Jasper y Alice envueltos en una fogocidad de pasión.


**Disclaimer:** La saga Twilight, no es mía, es de la maestra y majestuosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo hago una travesura con los personajes, porque mi musa ha estado furiosamente al lado mío, mientras voy escribiendo. No me maten es mi primer fic. ¡Bienvenids!

**Recomendación musical:** Cuando nadie me ve – Alejandro Sanz

* * *

**Dedicatoria:** Por supuesto, este one-shot es una sorpresa para una amiga, por ella me acuerdo la canción y de tanto escucharla me salió el relato. Nada más y nada menos que "Michelle Rueda". A ti amiga que hace poco pasé por la penumbra y miedo de no llegar a volver a hablar contigo, te dedico este one-shot esperando que te guste, un abracito para ti. ¡TE AMO!

* * *

**CUANDO NADIE ME VE**

Había fijado sus ojos al pavimento recién remojado, tiernas gotas que se incrustaban en la superficie y lo traslucían haciendo varios ecos tras la luz del sol que tiernamente salía entre las nubes, cada segundo que pasaba el viento arrastraba aquellos copos dando una majestuosa bienvenida a la calidez, como determinar que era un ciclo de la naturaleza sabiendo que el proceso del agua era natural, caminaba él cargando un morral, pudo establecer su vista elevándola hacia al frente de haber tenido como un deja-vu, no puso mayor importancia pero siguió en el transcurso de cada paso sobre el piso ya casi seco.

Llegaba hasta su casa, descargaba todo lo que traía consigo mismo y se trasladaba a la cocina, preparaba en su costumbre diario un té verde, mientras sus ojos se limitaban en la ventana, todavía saturado de su pensamiento que lo aturdía cada tarde ligera de calor, podía echarse maldiciones pero no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo, una encrucijada que en su corazón lo hacía latir vigoroso cuando tenía dos imágenes, no entendía por qué razón tenía estos vislumbres retratos casi podía él sentir el dolor esparcirse por su cuerpo, su torrente sanguínea era testigo de lo que le estaba atravesando, el ruido del agua que recién empezaba a hervir lo distrajo unos segundos, capaz ya de cambiar de opinión para prepararse su brebaje, apenas lo hizo caminó hacia su cuarto aproximadamente sombrío e infértil que a él no le importaba, había tomado su decisión y no tendría ya disculpas sórdidas para retroceder.

Su cuerpo se encajó en la silla acomodando sus piernas a lo largo y prendía la televisión, su vista trató de poner la mayor intención visualizar cada canal hasta que encontrara algo ya que lo distrajera, se quedó viendo una serie. Impasible mientras se tomaba el pócima que ya había adquirido la tibieza y así se lo tomaba tenuemente rápido, terminada ya su atención se levanto y caminó hacia la ventana cerca, movió hacia un lado la varilla de las persianas para dar paso a la poca luz que se colara a iluminar su habitación, marchó hasta su cama amplia matrimonial buscando un cuaderno de pasta dura color terracota, buscó la última hoja donde ya casi llegaba a dos cuarto de sus garabateados, retomó la lectura de una hoja anterior para volver a coger su cadencia, tenía pensado en su narración parte de su vida y de su otro yo, nadie sabía qué le pasaba a él salvo esta mujer, cuando nadie podía ver cómo reaccionaba al tener un cambio de personalidad, estaba claro que él tenía doble temperamento pero ninguno era dañino, sólo era su alter ego que lo hacía trastabillar para hacer otros efectos, quizás para muchos era un pecado pero para él era tan solo diversión, eso lo alegraba mucho su parte cuerda. Avanzó hacia el escritorio y se acomodó en la silla corrediza, retomó el lapicero y empezó a escribir su historia retomando la sección anterior, enseñando el día de hoy.

Antes de iniciar se había mirado en el espejo, su reflejo era una clara seguridad de un potro salvaje, cabellos rubios medio desordenados, con su sonrisa torcida que era inconfundible cada vez que lo cumplía, su dentadura perfecta, blanca y encajada en su mandíbula, sus orbes verdes penetrantes que podía hacer derretir a cualquier mujer de diferente edad, pero más aún cuando en ellos demostraban su fuerte carácter sincero cuando lo observaban de más, nada más en su rostro era pura belleza viril, su complexión destacable, ni fornido ni desparpajado en su medida exacta con sus veintisiete años bien puestos en cada músculo y órgano.

_…Cuando nadie me ve, puedo ser o no ser, cuando nadie me ve pongo el mundo al revés, cuando nadie me ve, no me limita la piel… Yo me elevo cuando a ella la veo y me pierdo en sus luceros, traslúcida y transparente su sinceridad y amor, pero cuando doy un paso adelante, ella se aleja dos más. Mi naturaleza cambia cuando retrocedo caminando a otra dirección, llega la otra y es un terremoto en mi presencia, conmuta totalmente mi identidad, con ella soy el puro hombre poderoso, el corcel salvaje que no deja de galopar buscando más y más lugares mezquinos, queriendo allanar cada centímetro de su fogoso paroxismo, consumarse en ella y hacerla oscilar bajo mis brazos, acompañando sus gemidos y jadeos ahogados, gritos en la culminación de su fuerte exploración del clímax, desnudos desde mis ojos puestos en los de ella, pegado nuestros torsos ambos podíamos sentir el ritmo cardiaco con estas sacudidas de los latidos de los corazones, unas inmortales palabras salieron en su boca hacía mí en un roce atrevido terminando de hacer una sonrisa brillante._

_Descansando los dos de medio lado para calmar nuestras respiraciones, acercaba mis dedos rugosos y cálidos hacia la mejilla de ella, adornaba con una caricia a su mentón mientras le susurraba paciente un te amo, pero esas palabras en mi mente no hallaba la más mínima expresión de exaltación, todo lo contrario que podía sentir que era como un actor intrépido, no se daba cuenta de mi desempeño pesado, era fácil poder ocultar mis emociones frente a ella, aún no entendía el por qué actuaba así, así se esmeraba mi alter ego. He ahí el problema cuando tengo dos mujeres donde una daba el toque amoroso y ternura, mientras la otra daba el fuego de la excitación verborrea en mis oídos…_

Tras largos minutos de haber escrito esa pequeña narración, es lo que le había sucedido en la mañana, por eso cuando su alter ego estaba presente debía escribirlo porque cambiaba totalmente sin recordar su pasado. Agotado se encontraba pero su día no se terminaba ahí, recibió la llamada en el transcurso de su escritura mental mientras la atendía, sus amigos lo habían invitado a pasar la noche con ellos, bebidas, farras, bailes, todo lo que un joven espera y anhela hacerlo, no tuvo que negarse ante ellos, sabían que sólo ellos le avisaban. Se dio un baño liviano para quitarse los restos de su amante pegado en su cuerpo, perfumándose y alistándose con ropa holgada pero de excelente vista para el sexo opuesto, de un color negro enfundado totalmente así los cabellos rubios contrastaban junto con su piel fuerte y blanca.

Llegando en el antro donde sus amigos estaban esperándolo en la entrada, aterrizando su auto al frente del lugar, un Lamborghini Gallardo de color azul, quien iba a creer que un simple joven, estudiante de psicología pero con dotes extraordinarios tuviese un auto como él, se trasladaba por la ciudad con su coche a donde se le apeteciera, bajando salió al encuentro de sus amigos, con cada uno se daban una palmada de saludo en sus manos, mientras adentraban al lugar oscuro con sus luces destellantes en cualquier dirección. Llegaban hacia la barra, con miradas entre ellos surgió preguntas.

-_¿Qué hubo pelagato?, tanto tiempo perdido._- Jasper miraba hacia Emmett casi con una arruga de entrecejo, él encogiéndose de hombros le respondió.

-_Nada, ya sabes estudio, trabajo y…_- Su voz fue casi un murmullo para los cuatro que estaban allí incluyéndose. Dirigió su mirada a todos en cada uno de sus ojos inexpresivos.

-_Dos figuras femeninas.._.- Jasper había puesto misterio para luego escuchar risotadas recibiendo palmadas, ninguno se comió el cuento de lo que Jasper había pronunciado, era imposible.

-_Pero cuéntenos, ¿Quién es la usurpadora de tu atención a la otra?_- Preguntó Edward hacia él.

Él había negado, no quería expandir más el secreto, sencillamente se quedaría en silencio, más de uno ya había captado que una de ellas era Alice, pero la otra era "misteriosa". Su frente se volvió a encoger cuando miró a Jacob casi amenazándolo.

-_Ni se te ocurra mencionarla_.- La voz de Jasper pareció cristalizar cada gota de sudor entre los cuatro en círculo, Jacob reaccionó bruscamente, anonadado había hecho una cuestión de nuevo..

-_Por qué no puedo mencionarla, aquí entre todos sabemos que es ella, la otra está aún sin revelarse, ¿quién es?_- Dijo éste exigiéndolo.

Edward dándose cuenta de la frialdad de su casi hermano, lo consideraba así desde que eran pequeños aunque él le llevaba cinco años de más, habían llevado una infancia tolerable hacia la adolescencia con roces causados por su hermana, Rosalie la envidiosa cuando él miraba por su Bella. Pidió una ronda de cuba libre, les pasó a cada uno la copa para aliviar la tensión del centro y propuso un brindis.

-_A disfrutar la noche corta ¿no?_- Él se rió sintiendo ya la calma y ligereza suavidad de la expresión de Jasper.

-_Que nadie se acuerde que haremos y quedemos hasta en el piso…_- Casi tosió Jacob por la propuesta de Emmett, ya que su novia no le permitía que llegara como un borracho empedernido, sufría de daños colaterales por ende su cuerpo reaccionaba como una máquina para moverse bajo el cuerpo de Renesmee brindándole el entusiasmo inmaculado. Emmett se rió por la distracción de Jacob negando.

Los hombros de Jasper se encogieron porque él no tenía que rendir cuentas, no le preocupaba su hermana que había adherido los ojos sobre Emmett, ambos hacían una pareja casi los reyes del año en el instituto. La diferencia de él contra todos es que ya estaba en la universidad, por la facultad de Psicología en sus últimas instancias, su mente brillante era lo que hacía distinguirse de todos, él se sentía que era el mayor de todos, tenía una responsabilidad por guiarlos y sin embargo se sentía bastante joven al lado de ellos, jamás los iba a cambiar por otro grupo de personas siendo ellos que mantenían la verdadera amistad desde pequeños, sus amigos no sobresalían máximo de 22 años, rondando con el de 19 años, el menor Jacob.

Edward pidió una botella de Ron con refresco de cola para llevarlo a una mesa, los demás le siguieron colándose por el tumulto de personas como obstáculos, hallaron una lejos de muchos ruidos, uno encerrado que los sofás cómodos era la media vuelta que cubría una mesa algo baja, con la comodidad de las bases abullonadas también bajas. Cada uno se sentó donde dos quedaron de frente a frente, estaba Emmett y Jasper, seguía hacia el centro Edward y Jacob. Emmett había rellenado las copas haciendo las mezclas perfectas y vertió en cada copa un cubo de hielo, alzó el suyo e hizo un gesto tomándolo como si fuese un líquido para agotar la sed.

Jasper había sentido una pequeña conmoción, su cuerpo había reaccionado al escuchar un timbre de voz, improbable con tanto ruido que se enclaustraba en donde estaba podía llegar a palpar la voz, frunció el ceño esta vez negando y los miró pidiendo disculpas. Se levantaba para buscar algún rostro conocido, pero bastó que con el color del cabello que era inconfundible, había atinado a Alice pero ella estaba dándole la espalda, quiso avanzar unos pasos para darle la sorpresa, aún su cuerpo le pedía que se quedara quieto, su alter ego estaba escondido y no recordaba ya nada del sucedido en las horas matutinas, no había ya retroceso cuando el rostro de ella se giró y clavó sus ojos en los de él, su sonrisa se había iluminado enseñando su dentadura pulcra y radiante, él no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo estaba estático y no podía dar un paso delante juzgando el miedo que ella se apartara dos más atrás, ese era su deja vu, la tenía al frente y deseaba abrazarla y abrigarla.

Los segundos pasaban empeñándose en él como una eternidad, mientras Alice veía la reacción de Jasper, no sabía si llegar a él o esperara que hiciera él lo mismo, apegarse para un saludo, su nerviosismo se presentó cuando el joven quitaba los pequeños metros que los separaban, por supuesto él feliz pudo estrujarla en sus brazos, ella se sentía al tope de su fortuna llamada felicidad, absorbió todo el aroma que la abrigó y le susurró con voz cantarina, sabia y dulce sólo para él.

-_Te extrañé…_- Fue todo lo que ella pudo decir, su voz se le había acabado por la rebosante emoción que la agolpaba. Jasper sintió su corazón en la boca cuando la escuchó y recibió su mensaje directamente en el oído. Pudo expresar mediante una voz gélida para ella en su oído para responderle

-_Y no te imaginas cuanto yo má_s.- Bastó las miradas de los dos cuando pegaron sus frentes, los ojos de ella era la libertad para ella, por eso la amaba sin condiciones, sin refutaciones, sin medidas, ella era todo lo que él deseaba pero sentía que Alice se refrenaba, lo trancaba. En lo más pronto posible debía descubrir que lo apartaba de ella.

La mano de Jasper se forjó en la espalda de ella demandándola para una pieza sin pedir permiso, mientras unía la otra con la de ella, iniciando los pasos contiguos y fáciles al ritmo de la canción que sonaba por el espacio cerrado colmado de humareda, autónomo se sentía él cuando le hacía dar vueltas para admirar el pecado escondido bajo la piel de ella, deseaba desnudarla con su contemplación, bastaba solo unos jadeos cuando lograba entrar en su alma a través de sus ojos pero el bloque aparecía de la nada.

Ella con su sonrisa pícara lo hacía adormecer de coquetería, moviendo sus caderas que emitían puro erotismo innata para sólo él, sabía cómo buscar la debilidad para el hombre sin embargo no le gustaba aprovecharse de este escenario contra él, ese era su reprimo, su libre albedrio en cuanto hombre se derretía cuando caminaba ella por una calle, no podía permitir que Jasper cayera en lo más profundo de su deseo desesperante, su condición se debía que no estaba preparada dar un paso más cuando él la ponía muy enclenque, no comprendía porque caía hasta las aguas turbias que manchaban su cuerpo, prácticamente las aguas cambiaban de color cuando él la penetraba sin pedir permiso en su alma, lograba enseguida poner su propio mecanismo aguardando su ser.

Se terminaba la canción y el paró con maestría acogiendo la mano de ella para dejarle un beso dulce en su dorso y la observaba alzando sus ojos.

-_Muchas gracias por cederme esta pieza amor._- Su sonrisa cubrió su boca de lado cuando había parado. Ella negó enseguida y le susurro soltándose de su agarre para llevarla a la mejilla varonil mientras le guiaba su boca al oído de él.

-_A ti, porque me encontraste. ¿Cómo estás amor?_- Pudo alejarse pronto cuando la pista quedaba ya despojada para un descanso de varios minutos, lo atrajo para sí mismo a la barra y le señaló el grupo de mujeres al otro lado de donde estaban.

Pidieron entre ambos su bebida favorita mientras se miraban intensamente, no cabía palabras, sólo gestos y abombamientos fértiles entre sus cuerpos pegados, ya sabían cada uno como estaban donde las feromonas habían alertado las reacciones de cada uno, la mano de Jasper recorría por el perfil de la cintura de ella hacia su cadera, sus gemidos regresaron sin que lograran parar, le gustaba jugar al encandilarse, claro estaba cuando el lenguaje de su piel no mentía, pudo bajar la mirada y la posó en los senos de ella cubierto de una blusa muy delgada, se dio cuenta que no cargaba sostén y más su falo había reaccionado bruscamente al ver esos puntos erectos que lo apuntaban, sonreía al mirarla de nuevo y le susurró al oído tranquilo pero con una fricción tierna de voz ronca y gruesa.

-_Tu piel me reconoce a leguas, ella sabe quien soy…_- La apegó mas así mismo, para que ella sintiera la protuberancia producto de sus transformaciones, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello aferrándose en él, pudo tragar saliva para devolverle el susurro en su oído.

-_Y mi piel te ama sin cavilar, te conoce sin pedir algo a cambio, te necesita cada día, cada hora, cada segundo para que la sumerjas de tu propia epidermis._- Él tan solo pudo gemir débil sobre el oído de ella, no tenía palabras o refutaciones. Sabía a la perfección cuando quería algo, no tenían revancha para echarse atrás y separarse, inmediatamente sus cuerpos pedía nuevamente volver a estar juntos.

Cómo no existía la negación ante semejante brutalidad de la petición, el agarre de la mano hacia la de ella la atrajo con violencia para salir del establecimiento lleno de humareda, olor a alcohol y puro sexo al aire. Logró desbloquear el carro para abrirle la puerta dándole espacio para que ella se acomodara, sólo existían sonrisas cáusticas entre ellos como si escondiesen un secreto, el pudo arrancar aguantando un poco, la deseaba con ímpetu, llegaron a su recóndito mientras aparcaba el carro al frente, por supuesto su departamento, tan solo quedaba a dos pisos, salió él de su auto y abrió la puerta de su compañera, existía en su cuerpo una llama escandalosa que en cuanto puso los pies ella al pavimento, el empujó la puerta para que se cerrara y la alzo con sus brazos fornidos a su medida y avanzó a pasos gigantes hacia su regazo, abrió este la puerta y entró con ella empujando con su pie la madera escuchando el choque de metales las chapas mientras la dejaba al piso dejándola al respaldo de un sofá fuerte e inmovible, apenas pudieron cruzar miradas.

Su boca buscó la piel del cuello de ella, saborearla era un elixir para su lengua, probando su sabor almizclado de perfume suave, sin sobrepasarse para así poder degustar, sus manos enterraron en la cintura de ella mientras las piernas lo rodearon a su cintura, un gemido de ella se escapó en la boca cuando pudo sentir su falda se levantaba a las caderas apegando su centro bastante húmedo a la protuberancia de Jasper, sabía que la noche no podía faltarse a un rito sagrado de ellos dos, amaban hacerse el amor sea donde sea y en cualquier circunstancia nadie los impedía. Ya esperaría Jasper los reproches de sus amigos al haberlos abandonado, pero su compañera era su principal atención y lo demás encajaba en su vida como de segundo plano, solo era algo pasajero sin olvidar que ellos siempre los apoyaba a cambio de nada.

El susurro que salió de la boca de Jasper con voz agradable y sutilmente ronca ubicado en el oído de ella, era su principal debilidad entre ambos.

-_Hacerte mía, día tras día, es mi adicción infernal. No habría otra que ocupara el lugar tuyo. Eres mía desde hace mucho tiempo amor._

No faltó los estremecimientos del cuerpo de ella cuando escuchaba cada palabra que salía de él, se sentía tan suya, tan única, tan desliz, su reacción natural en ella era su vagina flotante, ardiente y deseosa de él, su olor característico se expandió por el ambiente que entre los dos estaban así abrazados, él por supuesto se daba cuenta de la aroma, era imposible no sentirla cuando su voz provocaba tales cosas como el pecado andante.

Bajó inmediatamente porque deseaba beberla, enterrarse en ella, hacerla llegar a su clímax poderoso, subió más la falda que le impedía estar en medio de las piernas de ella envuelto en su cuello, pudo sostenerla de sus caderas para que no se cayera atrás ya que no tenía refuerzos para que ella misma se sujetara, tan solo pudo clavar medio suave sus uñas en el cuero cabelludo varonil y poder agarrar tiernamente el cabello, mientras disfrutaba enorme de las lamidas que él se esmeraba en atizar sobre el botón hinchado, su monte íntimo se hallaba en la extra sensibilidad, podía sentir los choques que su centro se propagaba hacia afuera bajo la gruesa piel, se arqueaba la espalda dando más espacio deseando más y más que él enterrara su lengua en la cavidad estrecha empapada de su propio jugo, Jasper sabía lo que Alice pedía, sin hacerla esperar irrumpió su lengua palpándola, cálida, jugosa, deliciosa. La movía dentro de ella atinando las mucosas que se contraían, podía sentir ese estremecimiento propio de ella, un alarido se proclamó en la garganta saliendo a lugar excitándolo sobremanera, cerró sus ojos para recibir el brebaje de ella, mientras la sujetaba de su espalda porque sabía que ella no iba a aguantar estar así de este modo, las piernas tensionadas que lo rodeaban en su cuello lo aprisionaban pero se sentía satisfecho y dueño de poder brindarle un orgasmo a ella.

La respiración de ella fue calmándose a medida que pasaban los segundos, ya regresando en sí lo miró cuando se acomodó mejor en el borde del sofá, atraía la cabeza masculina para besarlo, aprovechaba sentir su sabor inconfundible sabiendo que eso lo excitaba más a su compañero, lo atrajo para así brindándole un abrazo, tanto él le correspondía a su manera. Se observaron unos instantes y ella le susurró lánguidamente en los labios de él.

-_No sé porqué cada vez me vuelves loca, me tienes azogada cuando estas a mi lado, esta mañana fue espléndida estando contigo, mi piel ha asumido la responsabilidad de que te necesitan todos los días como una dosis._- Ella le guiñó un ojo al recordar lo que había sucedido en las horas matutinas.

La curva de los labios de lado era imponente de Jasper sobre ella, era propio de él cuando la alzó y la llevó a la habitación, que anteriormente había pasado la mucama unas horas antes para hacer la limpieza y aseo al departamento, de ello a él no le preocupaba, solo le importaba los segundos perdurables al lado de ella, dejándola sobre el lecho la fue desvistiendo con dolorosa sabiduría haciéndola más deseosa de él mismo, sabían a la exquisitez que eran una droga incensurable entre ellos dos, ella recostada en la sabana sedosa, su piel se contrastaba con el color de la tela, belleza insuperable, la recorría con sus ojos lascivos con un toque natural de su amor grotesco, se lamió los labios una vez más cuando se desvistió y se lanzó quedando encima de ella, trasladó su lengua en el cuello hacia su pecho, llegando hacia un pezón erecto reaccionado, succionándolo la veía enroscar de nuevo bajo sus brazos corpulentos sin exagerar, una vez más quería ensañarse en el encanto que ella le engendraba, la besó entera sin dejar un espacio sin ser venerada, mientras ella en su poca cordura pudo acercarlo para darse un giro y quedar sobre él, para ellos dos no había tiempo y espacio, solo ellos dos la conexión de cuerpo, mente y ser; ella besaba y lamía cada músculo eterno de él, un dios escéptico para ella que en su mente cavilaba, se retorcía un poco al tenerlo en su refugio cariñoso que sus brazos le prometían al cuello de él. No constaba el aguante de ella sobre él, el poder que podía asumir para calmarlo como ponerlo un león enjaulado, le susurró muy suave y lento en él.

-_Esta vez te haré mío, cambiaron los papeles. Te amo._- No faltó la risa cantarina de ambos, en las caderas de ellas se acomodaron sobre los de él, buscando la erección del falo y lo ubicó en el centro, jugó unos segundo sobre su botón, podía observar que ella estaba en el desasosiego del placer.

Se enterró así misma gimiendo muy fuerte, ayudaba su líquido darle paso al grueso y duro pene que él tenía, sus terminaciones nerviosas cobraban vida en la medida que terminaba de atragantarse todo lo que el vil miembro ofrecía, sus paredes se abrieron dando el inicio de sus galopes sobre él, se sostenía de sus manos en los pectorales mientras enterraba dulcemente sus uñas en la piel, con esto sumaba más la expresión corpórea de su necesidad y hambre por él. El vaivén se hizo más notorio cuando acrecentaba el ritmo, hasta que adquirió la flexibilidad en sacarlo entero y entrarlo de golpe, así disfrutaba una vez más con sus gemidos y ojos medio entrecerrados, expresaba allí todo lo que él le producía cuando las manos masculinas se posaban en los senos de ella, los hacía casi sacudir, era un efecto para el hombre saciado y hambriento de su piel, chupetones cuando se inclinaba dándole un abrazo, ella a su vez debía arquearse para darle bienvenida a la lengua libidinosa de él, llenándola de su saliva y así sentía un gran secuela, el ambiente doblemente reforzado de calor con el aire que se filtraba por la ventana, su piel reaccionaba a los estímulos que él hacía, sus galopes de repente se volvieron más violentos cuando sentía dentro de sí misma el glande impulsar con su debilidad. Él había cambiado estratégicamente haciéndola inclinarse para atrás, él la conocía muy bien, la magnitud pomposa de la piel, sabía que estaba por venirse que la controló enseguida, no era tacaño en los orgasmos de ella, la impulsaba para que tuviese uno más intenso, era su intención realizarlo así, los ojos femeninos se postraron en los de él dándole una sonrisa de bienvenida junto con un gemido, los ojos se cerraron automáticamente con su presencia de otra culminación, a bases de gritos y adulterio de ella pudo abrazarlo sin perder la noción de sus movimientos de caderas en él.

-_Mi amor… Mi amor por ti es demasiado colosal, no hay definición.-_ Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron un poco al recibir otro murmullo dulce de ella, la abrazó más a su cobijo corpóreo y le devolvió un susurro cargado de amor infraganti en el oído de ella.

-_Es por eso que eres mi esposa, sólo tú eres la única mujer que me hace demasiado feliz, tanto mi yo y mi alter ego._- Le guiñó un ojo atrevido y le mordió el labio de ella atrayéndola mientras daba una media vuelta para quedar encima del cuerpo menudo de su esposa, quería culminar su ego alterado, aumentando sus embestidas apreciando los choques de pieles ya sumamente con gotas de sudor, no les importaba hacer ejercicios si eso los veneraba, tales te amo volvieron a aflorar de sus bocas cuando él le dijo que ya no tenía más paciencia para aguantar, ella le dio el paso para trabajar en su centro contrayéndolo varias veces que hasta él se daba cuenta de la estrechez, amplias risitas de ambos cuando lograron tocar el cielo al mismo tiempo, él aminoraba los movimientos cada vez más lento hasta quedar derretido sobre el cuerpo de su esposa, no deseaba salir de ella, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano pudo girarse, ambos gimieron ante el movimiento y quedaron de frente, ella lo entrepernaba para sostener aún el miembro dentro, le gustaba hacerlo así terminaba la transición completa de sus seres, lo admiraba en largos segundos y le acariciaba su mejilla varonil, el brillo exhausto del anillo matrimonial relucía entre los ojos de ambos, el vello ya estaba renaciendo escaparse por los poros de él, ella amaba tener ese poco roce masculino y le susurraba dulcemente.

-_Si me retengo un poco es porque está tu alter ego y se encuentra libre por aquí._

El ojo de ella se cerró instintivamente como un guiño acompañando la broma de él. Arrumacos entre los brazos de él sobre el cuerpo frágil de ella para pegarla y consumar una vez más en el día zarandeado de los dos, ambos cerraron sus ojos mientras se susurraban sus buenas noches, se arroparon que previamente él había corrido para luego de su jugueteo.

* * *

_**¿A que pensaron que Jasper tenía otra mujer? jajajajaja, ni yo misma lo pensaba así. Mi mente me hizo una mala jugada pero es todo el misterio que le asigné cuando una persona tiene doble personalidad. Gracias por leerme, no pediré rw, si tu corazón te dice que quieres responder ante este one-shot, te lo agradezco, un abrazo caluroso.**_

_**Con cariño Kathy.**_


End file.
